poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bartrand
Bartrand, formerly known as Bartrand the Boastful, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Bartrand is an Alaskan Husky with black fur, a white muzzle, and white paws. He wore a red cape, a red shirt with the word "Pride", and gray shorts. Bartrand is the same height as Cooler. After he reformed, he wears a red sweater and brown pants. He also has short, brown hair and brown eyebrows. When Batrand dresses up as PoundRaizer Crimson, he wears a red helmet with a red vizor, a red shirt with the word "friendship" on it, black pants, a belt, and a red cape. After three years, Bartrand sewed "B" on his sweater and brown shorts. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand was full of pride. He was usually proud of himself whenever he accomplished a mission. He didn't tolerate failure. Like Count Zanzibar, he used to have a strong dislike for cats. When he was a puppy, he was shy around others. He also has an intense phobia against cockroaches. After he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand became more friendly, carefree, and down-to-earth, but he still has his fear of cockroaches. He is now good friends with most of the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries including Catgut, especially His Ancestors, Cooler and Nose Marie, Who considers Them as Parental Figures. Whenever Bartrand sees a cockroach, he emits a high-pitch scream and cries hysterically. His favorite hobbies are knitting and gardening. Bartrand doesn't mind Dumbo's stupidity. Bartrand also has a soft spot for younger puppies and kittens. He also likes to watch game shows and soap operas along with selling his grown vegetables to restaurants. He often helps Stephanie with gardening. His friends call him "Bart" for short. He has a special bond with Tony, Elaine, and TJ. He speaks with a Southern Accent, which he inherits from Nose Marie. Bartrand's favorite foods are vanilla cookies and orange juice. Bartrand had a crush on Spats and later married her. Despite the fact that Cooler and Nose Nose are his ancestors, he addresses them as "dad" and "mom" and Tony as "Uncle Tony". His favorite type of music is rock and roll. History Bartrand's Childhood When Bartrand was a puppy, he was too shy to play with others. It wasn't until a couple of friends persuade him to play with them. Before long, Bartrand was recruited by Count Zanzibar, despite Bartrand's objections. Bartrand, Lanford, and Carrie While in Hollywood, he took Lanford and Carrie, Cooler and Nose Marie's children hostage. However, he treated the two puppies with kindness. After he receiving a call from Count Zanzibar, Bartrand was horrified to hear that Zanzibar ordered him to destroy the two pups. Bartrand didn't have the heart to go through with it, so He surrendered to Cooler and Nose Marie before Tony came to severely punish Him. Bartrand Reforms After the defeat of Count Zanzibar, Bartrand reformed and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Ability After training with Count Zanzibar, Bartrand gained the abilities of super strength, fast speed, adapting to warm weather, and levitation. He also makes a special pose whenever he introduces himself. Since he reformed, he took up sewing. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Crimson, his weapon of choice is knitting needles. His back-up weapon is a microphone that emits ear-piercing noises, causing his enemies to go deaf. Bartrand can also play the sitar. Bartrand sings in a tenor voice. Trivia Bartrand is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Bartrand is the descendant of Cooler and Nose Marie. Bartrand was born in Jackson, Mississippi. His Japanese name is Barclay the Braggart. His full name is Bartrand Armstrong. Gallery Bartrand .jpg|Bartrand the Boastful Bartrand's Hobby.jpg|Bartrand's hobby Bartrand's New Pose.jpg|Bartrand's new pose Bartrand's Pose.jpg|Bartrand's old pose Bartrand the Boastful.jpg|Bartrand before he joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Crimson.jpg|Bartrand as PoundRaizer Crimson Bartrand 2.jpg Reformed Bartrand.jpg Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Huskies Category:Parents